


1 fish 2 fish pink fish green fish

by cornmeal



Category: Daft Punk, Label AU - Fandom
Genre: Label AU, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, creachure AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornmeal/pseuds/cornmeal
Summary: In summary, a stubborn cupid named Crydamoure gets his ego shattered by falling in love with a naive mortal fish boy named Roulé and proceeds to suffer with love's consequences.
Relationships: Crydamoure & Roulé (Daft Punk), Crydamoure/Roulé (Daft Punk)
Kudos: 4





	1 fish 2 fish pink fish green fish

**Author's Note:**

> I made this version of the Label AU a long time ago and I still love it. A friend did write about the creachures as well and I will carry the torch in my own words. I hope someone will like it as well and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors in advance!

“A mortal?” Yoann asked. He sounded off-guard, but not in extreme shock. The centaur turned to the angel, who avoided eye contact. 

“Just stay with me here,” Crydamoure began, “If you saw him, you would understand.” 

“Doesn’t that go against morals that you gods follow?”

“Pshh, it’s not a big deal. Besides, I can do whatever I want. I don’t need the other gods telling me what to do.” Cryda laid back into the grass beside Yoann. The wind was fairly strong today, only enough to cool down the two on a sunny say. 

“Ok well, tell exactly how you met…him” Yoann tucked his hind legs to get more comfortable in the grass. 

“Of course I will” Cryda said smuggly. The memory made him feel very warm.

*********************

The sun had not risen yet, but it was light out. Cryda rose from slumber, up in the pink fluffy clouds. He stretched out his wings and flapped them as old feathers fell out. He had to get ready for the day. Another day of making people and animals fall for each other whether it was for romance or shear reproduction of life. Or both. Oh well, it was his job. And he liked it. 

He grabbed his bow and arrows and finally launched himself out of the stratosphere, winds from the altitude giving him turbulence. Once he was closer to the Earth, he extended his wings to let himself glide. He viewed the nearby sea. He rarely ever visited the beach before. Perhaps he could view it before he started his work. 

His feet gently touch the sand as he lands. It felt weird. He forgot why he never came to the beach, he didn’t want sand up his ass. He couldn’t stand it. He walked towards the the shore line to rinse his feet with the sea water.  
Cryda sighed in relief and stared into the water. It was relatively clear. He never swam before. He was a little scared of swimming.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice. It was coming from the behind a large piles of rocks on the shore. It was so beautiful. He followed the collective melodies to find the source. 

He peak over the rocks and saw, a man? No…yes, a man but… he was a merman. He was incredibly beautiful too. He had nice, literally sand-colored hair, his eyes black but his irises a bright pear green that matched his tail. His pupils like an octopus's. His fins a lighter green and more transparent. It threw Cryda off guard. He’s never seen anyone so beautiful that caught his whole attention. The merman was the one singing, he was laying on his stomach on the sand and singing to smaller rocks in a pile. Apparently, he felt Cryda’s gaze because he then turned to Cryda and shouted.

“WHOA! Whoa whoa…” He started to retract into the ocean. Ah crap, Cryda didn’t want him to leave. 

“Wait nonononono! it’s ok!” Cryda slowly got closer to the merman, “It’s ok I don’t want to hurt you… I just heard your voice… it was really pretty.” 

This was enough to convince the merman to slowly come back to shore and stare up at Cryda, “Ohh.. thanks! I was just singing to my rock collection. It’s a little embarrassing as I say it out loud.” He giggled to himself and Cryda’s heart stopped.

“Rock collection?”

“Yah! I collect different kinds of rocks from underwater and take care of them.” Cryda looked down at the rocks. They came in so many different colors, shapes. Except.. one looked familiar. One was gold… and shaped like a- 

“Who are you anyways?” The merman asked with no ill intention. 

Cryda looked back at him, out of his own trance “Oh, I’m Crydamoure… god of love and desire if that rings a bell…” 

“Oh! You’re a god! Have you met Poseidon??”

“Err, yes but we aren’t like friends or anything-“

“Could you tell him I said hi? I’ve always wanted to meet him!” 

Cryda thought for a bit. The eagerness on the fishman’s face was adorable. His heart was hammering and his face felt warm. He would already do anything for him. 

“Yeah sure,” he chuckled “But what’s YOUR name?”

“Oh right! I’m Roulé!” Roulé reached out his webbed hand for a handshake. Cryda hesitated a bit and reached back to hold his hand. It was wet, of course, but still much like a human hand despite some scales patterned on his arms. He was infatuated. 

“Roulé… what a nice name.” He murmured.

“Thank you! Well.. I have to go back into the ocean, I need to get some food I’m hungry…!” Roulé lifted himself with his hands and sank a little in the water. 

Cryda panicked, he didn’t want Roulé to leave so soon. What is he going to do?!

“Y-you’re leaving? Already?” Cryda’s voice cracked. Gods, he sounds like he’s going to cry. 

“I have to, but we will meet again, I know it.” 

“…How about at dusk?” Cryda blurted out. Was he pushing it? 

“I can try! Oh! And could you do me a favor? Could you watch my rock collection while I’m gone? I know sneaky crabs will want them, especially underwater…”

Again, anything for him.

“Y-yea sure…” Cryda responded. His voice got soft. 

“Great! Thank you, goodbye Crydamoure!” And then Roulé was gone, completely submerged in the sea. 

Cryda got on his knees in the sand. He was gone. Why does he feel so much despair. He only met Roulé this morning and he’s already attached to him. How was Cryda going to survive the whole day without him?

*********************************

“And now I’m here talking to you” Cryda concluded. Yoann blinked.

“What about the rock collection?”

“It’s ok, I’ve been going back and forth to the collection and here for my job.” 

“Hmm.. Well he does sound lovely, a bit naive but lovely nevertheless.” 

Cryda sighed and sat up, “It’s just crazy. It all happened so quickly. Me, the god of love IS IN love! This has never happened before!” 

Yoann giggled “Did you shot yourself with your own arrow?”

“No!! That’s the scariest part! I fell in love without the use of arrows! This is supposed to be MY job!!”

Yoann stood himself up and hummed “Perhaps it is fate~” 

Cryda blushes and also stood himself up “Not funny…I have to get back to work, I have about ten more couples to match…” 

“Good luck with that.”

Cryda managed to get his work done. Every time he saw each couple fall in love and not let go of each other, he was envious. Very envious. 

The day was almost over and the sun was making its way to the west. Cryda was early at the shore, with the rock collection. What if Roulé wasn’t coming back? Surely he would…. For his rock collection… Or maybe he forgot about it. Maybe he forgot about Crydamoure. Hard to tell. 

Oh, the sun was gone now. It was just purples and pinks across the sky. He wondered which cloud he would sleep on next. But clouds move, he will be taken away from the sea. Where would he sleep? Perhaps by the beach?

Anything for him. 

Well, it was getting late. Cryda tried to accept the fact that Roulé wasn’t coming.  
He stood up to fly away, when he heard his name.

“CRYDAMOURE! WAIT!”

Cryda turned towards the ocean and saw a figure poking out of the water and swimming to shore as fast as possible. It was Roulé! 

“Oh.. You really came back!” He exclaimed. Cryda felt like he was going to cry again, but with joy. Roulé crawled to shore with that bright smile of his. 

“Oh good you watched my rock collection! I hope they were behaving!” 

“HahAH! They were…” Why is Cryda’s heart beating so fast again? Roulé was right here in front of him, he was so thankful… The literal waves of relief felt so intense.

“Wait, one rock is missing!” Roulé panicked a little “It’s ok… I don’t blame you…some of the dumb crabs are too small to see…”

“Oh I’m sorry… which one was missing?” Cryda sniffled. Why was he sniffling- oh. He’s crying.

“It was a gold one-“ Roulé looked up at Cryda, “Hey are you ok? Are you crying?” 

“Uh, no!” Cryda looked away, “It just happens when I have a lot of emotion…” 

Roulé tilted his head, empathetic “How…how are you feeling?” He reached for Cryda’s hair and pushed it away from his face. Cryda flinched and stared back at him with golden tears in his eyes. Even from the slight contact made his eyes flutter.

“Hey… your tears..they’re..” Roulé began but got cut off by and tear dropping on the sand and hardening into a shape of a heart.  
Roulé picked it up “That’s the kind of rock that I lost! Well, I guess it’s not really a rock now…”

Cryda was both embarrassed and moved by the fact that Roulé saved one of his old tears. He doesn’t remember the last time he cried, or why. 

“Are.. you going to keep that one? Even though it’s not a rock?” Cryda quietly said. He wiped his nose from snot and more tears. He didn’t want to make a mess. 

“Of course I will! It may not be an actual rock but it acts like one! And it’s very pretty. It will be something to remember you by, Crydamoure!” 

Cryda blushed at the sound of his full name from Roulé’s mouth. He didn’t know how much he could take of that. 

“Please, just call me Cryda. It’s shorter that way.” He suggested timidly. Unfortunately, their meeting was short lived. Roulé looked up into the sky and gasped. 

“Oh dear, I see the stars, it’s time for me to go home.” He said, grabbing all his rocks. Cryda started to panic again. The fear of being left behind or alone starting to sink in again. 

“But, but you can’t..!” Cryda croaked out. Roulé looked up at him. 

“It’ll be ok. It’s not a big deal, really!”

Yes, yes it was. To Cryda, this became his life and his world. Roulé became that. How did he life his life not knowing him all this time? The amount of days he must’ve WASTED without Roulé. A shame, really. He can’t afford to waste more time without him, no matter if he was immortal. 

“But…”

“Don’t you have family to spend time with too? Or friends?” Roulé asked. Again, not with ill intent. He started to feel bad for Crydamoure. Why was he so worked up over him leaving? 

Cryda did have friends. Well specifically two. One was part horse, the other basically a statue. But he never considered them close enough as family. Same idea with his fellow gods.

He shook his head. No, he didn’t have a family. Roulé paused and started at him. 

“You… don’t have a family?”

Cryda shook his head again, more tears leaving him, “No uh… no I don’t.”

It’s not like he ALWAYS felt bad about being alone. Most of the time he didn’t care. He LIKED being alone. Until now, however. 

“Oh… well, it’ll be ok. We can see each other again tomorrow. For sure,” Roulé concluded, “and if it makes you feel better, you can just sleep here and wait for my return!” 

Cryda paused. SAND in his FEATHERS and HAIR? Or the uncomfortableness of the rocks? How could he do th- 

“Could you do that for me?” Roulé asked. That changed everything.

“…sure.” Cryda managed to say. He sat down on the sand and watched Roulé slowly disappear. 

“We’ll see each other tomorrow. Goodbye Crydamoure!” 

“Just say Cryd-“

He’s gone. Cryda will try to sleep, but it will be a long night. He lost his dignity and laid himself flat on the sand, sand in his feathers and hair. Great. 

He stared up at the stars and clouds, trying to be distracted. He was still crying. Still crying from loneliness. The tears wouldn’t stop running. He was making a mess. Eventuating all of the crying got him tired and he fell asleep. On the shore.


End file.
